kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gawains/The Daily Kart December 21st 2018
THAT'S RIGHT WE ARE BACK News about this newspaper We are kind of going to turn into a more comedy themed one, we will report on the news for Kart Kingdom, but you know, make it not boring :p Enjoy I guess ITS NEW YEARS I GUESS Yep, its time time of the year again. New Year's. The time of the year where you say "I'M GOING TO NOT EAT ANY CANDY THIS YEAR!" or "I'M GOING TO GET FIT THIS YEAR" and on day two of the new year completely throw it into the trashcan And In Kart Kingdom, its in full swing. Wowee. Oh, what else? There is WAY too many codes now. One of them have 6 pages long of items. Guys, calm down. We don't need so much stuff lol But they are nice items. WOAH NEW SERVERS THAT'S RIGHT NEW SERVERS AND SERVER 7 IS BACK WOWOWOWOOW FUYHRGEBFJUFJH Now, you would think they are good names, but NOPE this year we got THIS: "Server 8" "Server 9" "Server 10" ... Guys. COME ON. big COME ON. big THINK OF A GOOD NAME OH MY GOD Here's what pretty much might have happened WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY LITERALLY EVERYBODY IN KK HQ HAS NO IDEA WHAT TO NAME SERVERS Bishop: GUYS MechanicEd: CAN WE GO HOME NOW EVERYONE GETS WINTER BREAK Bishop: NO MechanicEd: OH MY GOD WHY NOT Bishop: BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO MAKE ITEMS AND STUFF FOR KART KINGDOM REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN 2015 2015 Bishop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO *Silence* Bishop: OH I GOT IT *Bishop makes a Water Bottle Kart* Bishop: THERE TOTALLY AN ORIGINAL IDEA WOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOBVFUVHBFHUH Back in the present MechanicEd: OK WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT Bishop: WE NEED MORE SERVERS THINK UP AN IDEA PLEASE EVERYBODY IS SCREAMING AT ME ''' MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please MechanicEd: No Bishop: Please Pickleback: Guys why not new server names like "Server 8" and "Server 9" and "Server 10" *Silence* Bishop: big OH MY GOD PICKLEBACK THAT IS GENIUS TAKE ALL OF MY MONEY '''NOW big Ok what was the news report again oh right the servers I mean come on "Server 8"? "Server 10"? Really? It just makes my brain hurt. Why not a server called "WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HELP" that would make more sense BLAH BLAH BLAH MORE CODES Woah more codes awesome Yeah more codes I mean are they ever gonna stop having a heart attack with making secret codes who knows Anyways, here's the codes # CORALGINGERBREAD # GREENGINGERBREAD # YELLOWGINGERBREAD # GINGERBREADCAP # 2019 GLASSES # HOLIDAYFURNITURE2018! Art of the day THIS News about MSS THAT'S RIGHT THE 999999999999TH HIATUS FOR KKFOREVER IS OVER YAY I GUESS JFHBFHB MORE STUFF Yes more stuff is coming SOON STOP ASKING ME You: Nobody asked you lol SHHHHHHHHHHHH Thanks for reading. --Gawain Category:Blog posts